


Lovestruck

by SatanH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beachhh, renhyuck, soft, whipped renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanH/pseuds/SatanH
Summary: Just renjun being whipped for his boyfriend
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Lovestruck

Renjun woke up at the sound of the ruling of waves—with the cold breeze of air harshly hitting his skin. He flashed a smile as he stared at an alluring face, with the rays of sunshine highlighting his enchanting tanned skin. As the calming sound of the nature enveloped his ears, he starts to trail his index finger from the latter’s features—starting from his eyes, down to his pointy nose, up until the most gorgeous part of his face—his pouty lips. As he silently watch him sleep, waves of memories kicks off at the back of his mind. Renjun unconsciously giggled as he remembered one of his favorite moments with his boyfriend. 

  
_Renjun was lying down the bed as Donghyuck hovers on top of him and started to trail sweet kisses on every part of the smaller’s face down to his neck and shoulders—and in between of the soft and sweet sounds of his kisses, he showered him with compliments,_

_“you’re so pretty injun”_

_“so damn perfect”_

_“i love you.. so much”_

_Renjun’s grip on the other’s shoulder gets tighter, with his cheeks profusely blushing from his boyfriend’s seemingly endless compliments. He surely loves it when Donghyuck does things like these—always making sure that he won’t feel insecured with his body, always making sure that his flaws are all pretty—and that the latter adores him. And that he loves him, all of him._

_And just like that, he started to love his body—with his insecurities slowly disappearing—and that he learned to embrace his imperfections._  
  


Renjun lets out a soft laugh as he continues to appreciate the art in front of him. The art that he will never get tired of looking at. He slightly flinched when the foxy boy unconsciously reached for his shirt, making him realize how long he was staring. He then held his hand and lightly taps on it. He’s wearing his favorite shirt, a plain white polo long sleeve that was given by Donghyuck.

_“Baby! I’m home!”, Donghyuck’s voice quickly filled the room, making Renjun stop with what he was doing. Donghyuck hurriedly went up to his boyfriend to greet him with a sweet peck on his lips. And before Renjun can say anything, he was surprised with some plastic bags on his boyfriend’s hand._

_“I bought you something and I can’t wait for you to wear them.” Donghyuck excitedly announces as a grin rose his lips. Out of curiosity, Renjun tilted his head and asked “What are those?” Donghyuck chuckled as an answer and with the use of his free hand, he dragged the curious and excited boy along with him into their room. The taller sat on the bed while looking straight at Renjun. “Open them up and wear them for me hmm?”_  
_Renjun just nodded and opened the first bag, his eyes widened when he found what’s inside. It was an oversized long sleeve white polo, he looked at donghyuck confused on why in the world he bought them for him._  
_Donghyuck just chuckled and said_  
_“try it baby”_

_Renjun grabbed the clothes and went inside the bathroom and the long sleeve, he can’t help but to blushed as he stared at his own reflection. His collarbone and thighs are exposed but from that moment, he felt pretty and free._  
_He excitedly went out of the bathroom and stand infront of his boyfriend._  
_“How was it?” he shly asked._

_Donghyuck was just staring at him closely with a little smile playing on his lips, he pulled renjun closer to him and hugged his waist and look up at the smaller._  
_“You’re so pretty baby”_  
_Even though renjun already expected that kind of answer knowing his boyfriend.. but then he was still speechless at how his boyfriend stare at him like he was something rare, something like that everyone would fight about just to have him._

_And that made renjun confidently wear anything like skirts, oversized hoodies and also croptops._

Renjun smiled at his reflection and thinking how lucky he is to have a boyfriend like donghyuck. He helped him to love his body and to wear anything that he loves.

He looked back at his boyfriend who’s still not surprisingly sleeping. He get off from the bed and decided to get some fresh air outside their beach house before he make some breakfast. 

Renjun went outside and enjoy the strong fresh air with the smell of nature. He walked near the sea and just stand there letting the waves hits his feet as he stared at the water and it made him relaxed. He then waved and smiled at those friendly fishermen passing by. 

_The couple were hanging outside the beach when they heard a commotion nearby._  
_Donghyuck quickly stood up and renjun was about to stop him because he knows that his boyfriend might just do something dangerous but donghyuck just smiled at him telling him it’s okay._

_Renjun just sighed and nodded as he watch his boyfriend coming closer to the group of men who are bullying a new group of fishermen._  
_The smaller walked a bit closer enough for him to hear what they were saying_

_“you suck at this!” one of the fishermen said_  
_“Hey! what are you guys doing? Just because they’re new doesn’t mean they can’t learn! Stop being all perfect and shit!”_  
_Donghyuck replied angrily as he grabbed those young fishermen near him._

_The older fishmen were surprised and found who came up to them. They quickly bowed and run to their boat._

_At that moment, he admired his boyfriend for being brave and saving others and weirdly as it sounds but renjun felt safe and protected._

Renjun smiled to himself while watching those said fishermen enjoying their time nearby. Maybe just maybe.. the couple adopted them already as they were always included in their meals. 

And thinking back to his boyfriend, he looked up at the sky and enjoy the smell of the sea and the air. 

‘to whoever will listen to me up there, I’m lucky enough to meet my boyfriend from this world, in such a right time and right place. Who would’ve thought that i will be born in same era as him.. who would’ve thought that in this complicated world i got the chance to meet him and i’m thanking the universe for that’ 

“Renjun!”

Renjun smiled softly as he turn around seeing his boyfriend walking up to him. He giggled as he look at him looking obvious that he just woke up but he still love him anyway. 

‘so mom and dad and to my friends, i will never be afraid to say that...’

“baby! I got scared when i can’t find you anywhere!” Donghyuck walk closer to where renjun is and start blabbering.   
Renjun just smiled while adoring his cute boyfriend 

‘he is the one i want to spend the rest of my life with all over and over again’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
